Thanatos
by RealityTraveler17028
Summary: A mysterious boy appears in the middle of a battle for Camp Half Blood. He is too overpowered to be a demigod and too weak to be a god. He says that the seven that saved the world from Gaea must unite once more and defeat a new anonymous threat who is making portals to summon the undead, manticore, cyclops and worse. First they must save Hades to get a chance of getting his help.
1. Chapter 1 The Unbeatable force

Percy and Jason held the line slashing their swords onto the skulls of the enemies that oured in Camp Half Blood like a leak in a tank of water. The enemies were of course the undead forces which for some reason were really aggressive for the past few days and several manticores which were flinging spikes everywhere. Percy and Jason had slain the first wave but more kept coming and they were wise enough to retreat. Luckily Annabeth and Piper had heard the commotion and were seen by the two boys as the two girls brought archers and swordsmen.

"Swordsmen! Get ready!" commanded Annabeth. The swordsmen held their shield in front of them and swords outwards in phalanx position. "Archers, FIRE!" The archers shot their arrows and like rain drops hitting the sidewalk the arrows hit the undead. They dropped with arrows stuck in them making them look like Halloween pincushions.

Suddenly Frank came too with his band of Romans. Then another volley of both Greek and Roman arrow showered the undead. But unfortunately more came in.

"Percy!" yelled Frank nocking an arrow. "There is too many! We can't hold the line if the fight turns to a melee battle. The archers can't keep them at bay for long."

"Jason and I are going to bombard them with lightning and water," said Percy cut the head off of an undead lawyer. "The water will go up till their knees and the lightning will electrocute them. But I need to get out of here, it will take some time for me to use that kind of energy and I don't really want to get punctured buy a zombie."

Frank nodded launching the arrow hitting an undead circus clown in between the eyes. He quickly nocked and shot four arrows clearing the undead around them. Then with great speed he slinged the bow and took out a gladius and started clearing the way for Percy. Jason told Piper the same plan to she started hacking the undead with her knife. With both Zeus and Poseidon they would not have to worry about the undead.

Just then an arrow grazed Percy in the left shoulder and his concentration went berserk as pain surged through his shoulder. He collapsed onto the ground as blood gushed out. What was wrong? He had been hit plenty of times. This was different. Percy came to a conclusion that it was a poisonous arrow and the poison got in his system. The world was going black. Frank noticed Percy had gone down but he was overwhelmed by undead. The undead swung their swords. The Roman swordsmen advanced now that the foes had come too close. Archers drew their knives and charged. The phalanx also joined but the ranks were divided as the enemies bashed inwards.

Manticores were laughing as the battle raged. They were not even helping the undead. It was obvious that the demigods would lose. Jason though had managed to use his lightning and take out a dozen of the undead. Five dozen more streamed in. Jason struck on foe and made him drop dead. He swung his gladius and caught another in the head and swirled his sword in complicated forms managing to kill three more. A hammer bashed his head, though a small one, like that of a builders, not made for war, made him fall dazed and confused. He too blacked out. Frank, the Romans, Annabeth, Piper, and the Greeks were being thrashed. Demigods dropped like fleas. Annabeth held her position yelling insults at the foes and motivation for the Greeks and Romans. Though she fought like a mad woman she knew deep down they had finally lost. She was struck by a kitchen knife in the rib cage. Something hit her nose and she was out. Piper knew now that without Annabeth and her skill in war they would lose. She then saw a hooded person, about five feet landed in the middle of the enemy ranks making them fly outwards. Such power thought Piper. But it was too late. An undead struck her in the head. All faded.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the end of all

Frank fought his best destroying the forces with the power of Mars. He was an unstoppable force with relentless anger. He could not believe he had seen his friends go down so fast. The Romans around him numbered a meek amount of fifty. The Greeks were about thirty. The enemy had a hundred and then there were the Manticores. He then saw a truckload of undead lawyers and fire men launched into the air like baseballs.

The melee around him cleared as the rest were thrown away like rag dolls. The Romans and the Greeks remained. Then they were then pushed backwards away from the enemies. He saw a five feet person kneeling down like in the super hero movies. A crater with a radius of ten feet was present with the person in the middle. He wore a black trench coat and attached to it was a black hood that covered his face down to his nose. The clouds made it too dark to see his face when he cocked his head to look at the undead.

Frank could feel a certain power radiating from him. He stood and remained silent like a hawk waiting to devour his prey. The person then drew two pale and thin looking swords which were about three feet in length and the Manticores realized he was about to attack. The demigods stared as the foe hurled their spikes at him. Then time seemed to slow down and the hooded person jumped into the air. He turned horizontal and spun, his swords spinning in his hands perpendicular to him. Somehow all the spikes were directed towards his blades and when they made contact they simply shot back into the Manticores. They howled in pain and stumbled. The hooded person landed firmly onto the ground.

He then put his right leg back and bent down with his swords held limply but still somehow maintaining the same exact ferocity and wickedness. He looked straight ahead then all of the sudden he disappeared and a blinding light appeared on the spot where he stood. The light was about the size of a bowling ball and as bright as the sun. Frank had to squint real hard to see what was happening. The light then sped in a crooked circle as fast a comet and slashed all the Manticores except for one who was a bit far away who was the leader.

The rest of the Manticores dissolved into gold dust. The hooded person reappeared about thirty feet away from the leader. "You fought well, but I am much stronger!" said the leader.

"If you think strength is the only asset in melee fighting then you are sorely mistaken," said the hooded person with a voice of maturity and firmness but it also had a minuscule amount of amusement like the leader was a little child he was trying to teach that stealing is bad.

"Strength is what you lack god. Your skinny little twig you call sword is what I use for a toothpick."

The hooded person cracked his neck. "I am no god fool but I _am_ something you should be afraid of. And I agree my little_ twig_ is very skinny but I assure you that it will compensate a death with a great sword."

The leader's face showed a look of confusion. "If you're not a god then what are you, a demigod?"

"What I am I will not reveal in front of you and these warriors here but I will tell you this, I will kill you and it will be humiliating, _very _humiliating."

The leader jumped to his hind legs to intimidate and roared "I will kill you and then kill every last demig…" The hooded person threw his sword into the crotch area of the leader and then he threw the second which hit the first on in the middle making the first on dissolve. The leader dropped to his four legs and wept. The hooded person then casually strode up to the leader. He set his hand on the leader's back.

"Now your humiliation is over. Go now, to the endless depths of Tartarus and feed on his filth." A small shock wave of red fire swarmed the leader's body and then he slowly decayed like a year old opened banana. Soon the leader vanished into thin air leaving behind a pile of dust. Frank and the others continued to stare at the hooded person.

"What are you?" asked Frank.

"The end of all monsters, titans, giants, and wicked gods. Your ally."


End file.
